


Success!

by PossiblyHuman



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, M/M, just a kind of drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyHuman/pseuds/PossiblyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out with Demoman more and more has its perks. Engineer had a good friend, and no one had been able to get the intel from the pair for weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have no idea if this is good, I'm sorry

This was the best idea he’d had since the gunslinger. Hands down. Or hands gone, in the case of his aforementioned idea.

He was currently reclining with Demoman, in matching chairs he built for them, drinking his…he didn’t remember how many beers he had at this point. But he was drinking alright. He’d normally be paranoid of Spy sapping his sentry or an ubercharged Medic and Heavy combo bursting through the door and destroying his sentry, taking the intel, and killing him. However, since he had Demo here, and was currently beyond the level of appropriate drunk (considering every time he finished his drink, Demo would shove another into his hands before he could even comprehend it was gone) he didn't care about anything than the current conversation between him and the Scotsman.

It was originally some story that started with tricking tourists into finding ol' Nessie, and had since dissolved into Demo's family's severe lack of safety concerns when it came to their own and other's lives.

"I'm tellin' you. I cannae remember any damn DeGroot but me 'n my youngest cousin havin' all our body parts when we were growing up." There was pride in Demo's voice, though from which end, the cousin or the relatives, Engineer couldn't tell.

"But what about your eye?" Engie asked the other man, gesturing clumsily in the taller man's direction. He couldn't even hold a wrench right now if he tried, a mistake looking back, he would be sure to not repeat another time. 

Demoman scoffed, waving a hand.

"I still win," He slurred. "My cousin blew 'erself up years ago. Poor lass." He laughed at Engie's sympathetic expression. "She won me least maimed DeGroot! Don' look so sad, what if it had been me? You'd be sitting here drinking alone." He sounded so offended that Engineer laughed.

"I meant no offense there, partner." He gulped down what was left of his drink and was surprised when Demo didn't replace it. He looked over to the other man, who looked suddenly very somber.

"We're clean out of refreshments, boyo." The man stumbled to his feet, shoving Engie back down when he made to follow. "You gotta stay 'ere and protect the intel." He patted the short man on his helmet heavily before saluting and clambering up the stairs with his cannon held in his hands, laughing boisterously. Engie leaned back, sobered a little bit by the reminder of his job.

Over the past few months, Engineer had been hanging out with Demoman more and more. It happened suddenly when the Scot had defended his sentries from more than half of the BLU team, a feat that wasn't easy to do. Engineer had been impressed, inviting Demo to get drinks with him to show how grateful he was. After that, the two men really hit it off, becoming regular off-hours drinking buddies. Somehow it had moved into this state; drinking on the job. Demo was a bad influence on him, but at least it was a pleasant one, if he were to admit a few more...personal things he thought of the man. 

They had become quite the team over the last few weeks. BLU hadn't managed to get past them once, it was the best teamup Engie had gotten in a while, and RED was on a win streak. It was immensely satisfying to see people blow up instead of his sentry blowing up.

He jumped when Demo came back, falling heavily into the seat next to him again, waving a bottle towards him. He cackled when the man couldn't coordinate enough to take it. 

"Ay'm thinkin' you're a wee too far gone. Maybe you should be done." Contrary to his words, Demo dropped the drink into Engie's hands. Instead of drinking his own, the cyclops eyed him, looking serious. Engineer didn't open his new beverage, taking Demo's words as much to drunken heart as he could. 

Demoman laughed, leaning overtop of Engineer, presumably, to grab something on the other side of him, past his sentry. The texan sucked in a breath when the man, that he found quite attractive, brushed a little against him. Demo paused, surprised, peering down at Engie.

"Dell, are you blushing?" 

Maybe Engie had been a little pink before, but now he was fully red. Demo looked at him seriously, considering, and leaned in close to his face. 

"Definitely red. That's funny. Mind if I try something?"

Engineer shook his head quickly. Demo's grin widened, and he lowered his head in for a kiss. 

Engineer's eyes closed at the unexpectedly soft lips. Demoman's lips always looked as if they were chapped and dry, but by feel that seemed to be just about the opposite. The Scotsman had braced one of his hands on Engie's chest, holding himself up, and Engineer down. As Demoman deepened the kiss, encouraged by involuntary reciprocation on Engineer's part, something felt weird. The man he was kissing didn't taste at all like the various alchohol and beer Demoman had been drinking that day. Normally, his mind would have jumped to the conclusion it should have immediately, but it took the inebriated, flustered Texan a good 30 seconds more. 

Unfortunately that 30 seconds clicked with his sentry exploding into staticy, sapped, pieces. Cause: that hand the Engineer had so carelessly forgotten. He hissed in anger, placing both of his hands on the man kissing him and shoved him backwards and away from him.

"SP-" He choked off his shout when he felt a searing pain in his stomach. A knife. He saw the BLU Spy's smug face swim in his vision as pain swept over him. Spy winked at him, sweeping the blade across Engineer's neck. As the man died, Spy changed into his likeness in front of him and blew a kiss. One final taunt.

Spy sneered down at the small texan. It seemed only fair. He was a fair man, and when he felt revenge for the complete domination of his team due to this unexpected team up was due, he was going to give it. He'd be lying if it wasn't a little personal, however. Blu had really been on his ass about being unable to take down sentries like he was supposed to.

In his revenge, he had discovered something. Engineer obviously felt something...unprofessional for Demo. Judging by how easily he returned the kiss. Spy had only been expecting five seconds distraction from that kiss, but he had all the time in the world to destroy the sentry. He had found himself a little distracted by how eagerly the smaller man had responded, the Spy may have enjoyed himself a little too much. He pursed his lips angrily.

But, he knew that the thoughts weren't towards him, so he shook the kiss from his mind. He wondered how the other man felt. He could easily find out. Shortening his normally long stride, he ambled off towards respawn, able to catch Demo right as he was coming out, confused by his sudden death. His eyes were clear, Spy hoped his brain wasn't as sober as he looked. A sober Demoman was a dangerous one. Engineer wouldn't respawn for another few minutes, and no one had even noticed he died yet. 

"Hey pardner!" He waved. "C'mere. Darn Spy got my sentry, help me set it up in the vents? If'n you do, I'll make it worth your while."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't even thinking of continuing this, but by request, here!

Demo's face had scowled in sympathy at "Engie's" mention of the Spy.

"Aw, yeah. That bloody bastard finally got one over on you, huh? Well! We'll jus' have to get 'em back, won't we?"

The man had emphasized his words by slapping Spy across the back heavily, nearly buckling the man's knees. Spy gritted his teeth. The Scotsman was muscular, and his large hands, while definitely able to be gentle when creating bombs, held no such consideration towards actual people. That hit hurt.   
He had squared his shoulders and schooled his face as best as he could to be relaxed. He chuckled for good measure, hand coming up to adjust his hardhat in imitation of the well known habit of the Engineer.

"Well, I'm pretty damn sure he came from in the vents. Sneaky lil snake. I was thinkin' I could set up at the conjunction of the vents, so my gun'll get 'im if he gets any more funny ideas." There was a brief hesitation from the cyclops, and Spy had a quick flash of paranoia he always felt voicing such a different accent from his own. What if it was too over the top? Did he slur his words enough?

He quickly squashed the thoughts with disdain. He was the best at his job. There were very few ways people were able to see through his disguises, and not one of them yet had ever been proven to be his portrayal of their voices. It was usually more personal than that. Besides. This hesitation boded well for him, that meant that there were still residual after effects of the alchohol in Demoman's system.

"Alright Engie. I know tha' spot doesn't usually work for you. Too easily taken down by bombs and rockets. But if that's what you want to do...LET'S DO IT!" He bellowed the last part, clearly excited at helping the man get his revenge.

The man plowed ahead into the vents, placing his hand on "Engie's" back and pulling him along. He launched into some rambling tale, a story or a plan, Spy didn't pay attention to what it was, because once they were around the corner in the secluded section of the vents, he could taste his victory. And oh, after all this time, was it so sweet.

Demo's hand dropped, and he stepped back behind Spy(ruining his perfect backstab target) to let the man start putting up his machines. The Blu internally cringed. Spy, of course, could not build what was expected. His mind raced to come up with something before the man figured him out. He made to reach for his wrench, then turned around.

"Demo, I. I need to tell you somethin'." He plucked off the hardhat, trying his best to twist Engineer's face into an embarassed one. "There ain't an easy way to say this but-"  
The Scot fixed him with a stare. Spy couldn't read the expression on his face. He was glad he wasn't actually the Engineer, this would be nerve wracking and he's sure the man's heart would drop at that expression. And he would probably back off, which he should do.

"Nevermind. We can- Let's. Right. It don't matter right now." He turned away, pretending to start fiddling with things, hunching his shoulders. Demo took a hesitant step towards him, his hand reaching out just before touching the small man's shoulder. Spy had to tilt his face down to hide the wide grin splitting across his face.

"Engie, we can talk. If it's botherin' you. I mean... you mean a lo' to me, an' you seem upset."

Oh, really? Mutual. How _nice_. Spy composed himself before turning around slowly, then giving a look of mock horror.

"You really thi- SPY!"

All of the men in this compound had a reflex, a trigger response brought from countless times not spinning around immediately at that word. Countless times ending in a quick pain, a respawn, and a failure to their team. It would be too simple to say Tavish DeGroot spun on heel, or whirled around. Because it was much more than that. A sword the Spy had almost forgotten he carried swung down with a fury, a panic- and it hit the wall of the bend in the vent. A few more swipes produced nothing. And then it was too late.

The Spy had taken his time sneaking up. He flipped open his knife almost lazily and crept up behind the enemy Demoman, turning invisible just in case he happened to get smart. The Blu held the blade up, ready to pierce. Just before it did so, a voice came down the vents.

"Tavish? Demo- are you in here? I had to ask Soldier, but he said he saw you..." The voice trailed off, no doubt having caught sight of the man he was looking for.

Spy finished his stab, Demoman crumpling immediately from his expert hit. His arm retracted, yanking the blade off of his body.

He recloaked, then slid down to the gound, backing away a step or two from the dead body. He expected Engineer to come around the corner any moment, firing his little pistol, or his powerful shotgun, depending on how long he wanted to take putting Spy down. It would probably be the shotgun in this case.

Quick footsteps, a careful step over the dead Demoman and two loud shots answered which weapon he chose. The bullets flew way over the Spy's head.

"DANGNABBIT. WHERE'D YOU GO?" The Texan yelled, his hands fumbling to reload the gun.

Spy's hands whipped out like a snake, yanking Engineer's legs out from under him. The shells dropped, clinking against the metal of the vent, and the Engineer fell with a loud thump. Spy was on top of him in seconds, holding him there, knife against his throat. He had one arm braced against his chest, in a mirroring move quite similar to just a few minutes ago. Engineer's hands came up to hold Spy's arm, trying to pry it away from his neck.

"Hello again." He pushed the blade in harder to the texan's neck, but not enough to seriously hurt him. The efforts slowed, feeling the razor sharp edge. "I suppose you must be terribly upset with me, yes? It must be painful, seeing your love go down like that."

Engineer glared at him, seeming to give up on the Spy's arm, but still leaving the glove enclosed around it. He looked like he wanted to break the man in front of him in two. He looked even crazy enough to try at that moment.

Spy grinned. "You don't look as happy to see me as you were before. Should I kiss it better?"

Engineer's face flushed angrily, his lips curling back from his teeth. "Screw you."

Spy shook his head, feigning an offended look.

Heavy footsteps came from the outside of the vent, obviously coming to the entrance. If the goggles weren't almost comically covering his eyes, Spy knew he would see Engineer's irises move to the sound.

"Spy! Help me!" Engineer shouted, not seeming to care that the knife cut into him shallowly. The footsteps quickened.

Spy enjoyed drawing things out. If he had more time, he'd rub in how easy it was. He'd tease the man about his crush. Try to destroy thoughts that it was returned. But all that had to wait another time. He was no fool, and he should really get the intel while it's primary defenses were still down. He could bring it back easily after that.

Revenge was good. Proving his teammates, who had blamed him this whole time, wrong was better.

He pushed himself up. His free hand pulled out his revolver, aiming it at the Red's head. Before he could fire, searing pain and a loud crack came up his arm holding the knife. He cried out in pain and rage, firing.

Spy looked down at his arm, wondering what could have done that, it was just a- Robotic arm. That he had forgotten about in his sneering. He swore, trying to pull his arm out of the now dead man's grip. He couldn't. It was iron. Literally.

The footsteps came to a rest right in front of him. He knew whoever it was, he wasn't his teammate. He took too much time, got sloppy, probably caused his team the win. He gritted his teeth in frustration, more at himself than anyone else, and prepared for the pain of death.

A sword through the heart, how fitting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is the really real last one. Probably. I couldn't leave it like that when you guys were so nice about it and wanted more.

They lost that day. By the time Engineer had respawned, the other team had figured out that there was no one on intelligence and their Scout had grabbed it. He managed to get a level one sentry up but the enemy Demo blew it up. He went through respawn again, because of Spy, and the intel was gone.

His team's Demo was scarce for the rest of the round. He had barely greeted the man when Soldier had dragged him out to the front lines with Medic and Heavy in a desperate attempt to get at least one piece of intel before the Blu team got their final piece. Things were never good for the next battle if one of the teams didn't manage to get one piece, they were usually going in completely blind to strategies and any weaknesses. That was the one plus side to having three briefcases, usually each team got a little bit of a win to encourage them.

That attempt ended in utter failure and while they were busy with a great offense, the defense (which was only Engineer) was completely overwhelmed. He would have been fine, if the Blu's hadn't gotten smart. They used their Pyro as sentry bait to draw the gunfire and while that was happening, their Scout ran in behind and took the intel.

Before Engineer even knew what happened, he heard the loud "YOU FAILED" and his sentry powering down. It was time for the humiliation round. He could sometimes hide away but a lot of the time, the enemies knew relatively where he was due to where his sentry was set up. The small chance of not going through a painful death again always had him running, however. 

This time, he was nabbed immediately by a triumphant, sneering Blu Spy. He must have been waiting, invisible, to get the sentry if Engineer decided to give chase at any point. Just seeing the man made him angrier than hell. There were just some things you don't mess with, and a person's love life was one of them. 

"Finally." The Spy said, arm around Engineer for the third time that day. Each time had been worse than the last. Engineer was still upset with himself for thinking he was kissing Demo, and being close to the man he had actually kissed was making him feel sick. "Now that I know the, relationship, between you and your Demoman, it will make things far easier for me."

"Aw, just kill me. You're gonna miss your chance if the round ends before you're done gloating, you cowardly snake."

"But of course." Spy answered. "Are you sure you don't want another kiss? You seemed so eager before."

"You already used that taunt." Engineer gritted out. He shuddered at the memory. He was going to be brushing his teeth all night. And he wasn't going to be able to look his friend in the eye after that fiasco.

The Blu Spy hummed. "So I did. I'll have to think of more material." He sounded just a little disappointed. And then he killed him. Domination. He couldn't remember the last time Spy had a domination on him. That was the final straw in a  _really_  bad day.

Once everyone had respawned after humiliation, the day was over. It was awkwardly quiet in respawn, the team hadn't had a loss in weeks. It was a shock. Then they all coped as they usually did. Spy made biting comments about everyone's despicable performance. Pyro's shoulders wobbled as if they were crying. Soldier and Demo looked like they were about to start another class War, screaming about not having each other's backs. Sniper and Medic both disappeared, not ones to usually stay behind and deal with the shouting. Scout was picking a fight with Spy, the man must have said something that offended the kid. Heavy was muttering about cowardly babies while cleaning Sascha. 

Engineer sighed, and hightailed it out of there before any blame could fall on him. Though to be honest, the most blame should be on him and Demo. It was completely their fault. Mostly his fault. His first stop was to regather the pieces of his sentry. Though he couldn't reuse them, he liked melting them down to scrap to create more items. Then he really was going to brush his teeth. Multiple times. He shivered again. He didn't like that the enemy had a one-up on him. 

He clunked the pieces into his toolbox and hauled it off to his room/workshop. He dumped the box on the ground and began brushing his teeth viciously. While he was, there was a knock on his door. His heart sank. He knew who it was and he didn't think he was ready to face him yet.

"Come in." He called out from around his toothbrush. Demoman entered, with a bandage wrapped around his hand and a developing bruise on his cheek. Engineer spit out his toothpaste, wiped his mouth, and motioned to the hand.

"You and Sol end up fist fighting?"

"Ach, yeah. You know how he is." Demo looked a little embarassed, but he took a seat in Engineer's work chair. "Gettin' the alchohol taste out?"

Engineer winced. "Yeah. Somethin' like that."

"Sorry 'bout what happened today." Demo said after a minute. "We shouldna been drinkin' and I certainly shouldn' have left you drunk and alone. It's different fer me, you're never drunk during battle, sorry lad."

"It's alright. That damn Spy...got me." He stumbled over the end of the sentence, settling on a phrasing that wasn't too bad. He picked up the toothbrush again, feeling the urge to scrub his teeth more. "But he got you too so I'm thinkin' we're both a little at fault here."

"Aye. How did he get you? You're usually able to tell easily when he comes up."

"Well, he took the alchohol when he stabbed ya and came disguised as you. I wasn't really able to think all that well." Engie hesitated. He suddenly wondered if Spy was going to mention what happened to Demo on the battle field as an advantage. It could fatally distract him. That would be entirely his fault, and it wouldn't be fair to Demo for him to find out avout his stupid crush from an enemy. Better to just suck it up and tell him. He spat out more toothpaste, fighting to urge to go again. "Listen, Demo. I've got to tell you something."

"Ohh boy. That look is serious. Never a good look, that." 

"I just don' want you to hear it from a damn backstabbin' asshole like him. He'd love to twist it to his advantage." He took a deep breath. "Before the Spy killed me he...kissed me."

"Holy-" Demo's eyebrows shot up.

"That's not all. He sorta did it. While wearing your...face." 

Silence. 

"Well that's no' very polite."

"Polite??" Engineer replied incredulously. "That sonuvabitch kissed me and you call that 'not polite'? He tasted like cigarettes. It was disgustin'."

>

"Aye. An' you always call him a snake, did he have a tongue like one?" The Scot laughed. Engineer popped his toothbrush back in at the thought if Spy's tongue, scowling at Demo. The other man just grinned. "Aw, don' be like that. I find it right hilarious he got away with kissin' you with my face. He didn't get punched?"

Engineer's face went red. He wouldn't have punched Tavish, so he didn't even think about that. "Well, no..."

"No? How long did it take you to notice it wasn' me, or did he kill you first?" Demo stood up, crossing over to stand near Engineer, his grin getting wider.

"That's not important-!"

"Ten seconds?" Engineer shook his head, scowling at the sink. Demo whistled. "How long, c'mon boyo, give me a number here."

"Give or take? Thirty seconds." Engineer snapped and refused to look at him, his face redder and redder by the minute.

"By give or take do you mean more or less?"

Engineer whirled on the taller man, waving his toothbrush at him. "Who gives a damn? Probably more. I don't right remember, I was too busy  _dying_." 

Demo pushed Engineer's toothbrush out of his face.

"I give a damn. Because that means you thought you were kissin' me for that amount of time. An' if it was that long, you were probably enjoyin' it." 

"That's- I. Well, if a friend kisses you it's rude not to recipricate."

"No it's no'. You don' kiss back unless you  _want_  to." Demo's eyebrows were wiggling. Engineer felt like punching himself. Maybe Demo too for being such a prick about it. Before he could do anything else, Demo spoke again, a frown crossing his face. "Though, it's still not polite for him to do that before I got to."

"Are we forgetting Spah ain't exactly a polite- What?"

"It's more polite if it's actually me. I've been waiting a while, and he took my chance. So. Lad, may I have the next 'probably more' than thirty seconds?" Demo's look was still serious, but he had an amused spark in his eyes. Engineer's jaw snapped shut in surprise, and after a moment he gently placed his toothbrush down, clearing his throat.

"I don't see why not."


End file.
